


废墟

by katherine_the_archer



Series: 怪兽进化论（正文+番外 ） [2]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_the_archer/pseuds/katherine_the_archer
Summary: 上海基地的故事机甲、怪兽、守望先锋龙1.0路炜达、金世娟、李琼、李義奭edg友情向我不了解他们，我只写了我认为的英雄
Series: 怪兽进化论（正文+番外 ） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794187
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	废墟

路炜达坐在废墟上，用一块包着破布的机甲外壳垫在屁股下面。金世娟聪明地在宿舍区找到了几个被钢筋刺穿的垫子，简单用绳子捆了捆，放在后腰。她太喜欢那把椅子了，在它还完好无损的时候就列入遗物名单里，谁都想不到，椅子比保险柜里的纸片更容易保存。  
空降兵忙碌着搬运物资，从路炜达这个角度看比蚂蚁要大一些。也许他不该坐这么高，海风吹在他没有防护的脸上，留下几道小划痕。金世娟更不该和他一起爬上来——还带着椅子。  
你在里面藏钱了吗？路炜达想诚恳地发问，但作战服都坏了，翻译系统此刻毫无作用，小姑娘可能会以为他在问“吃了没”。  
他们还没建立起好的沟通体系。  
他们差点没能活下来。  
第六架运输机经过时，路炜达觉得她该下去跟同乡团聚一会儿，至少找个能说韩语的，而不是窝在摇摇欲坠的废墟顶端一张同样摇摇欲坠的椅子上，陪一个既不想说话也不想听人说话的异乡人看风景。  
不，这些才是异乡人。这些从大洋彼岸飞来的救世主，没能赶在上海基地彻底被毁前，又不甘心落在撤离部队后，这些居心叵测的投机者，想在巨龙骸骨里提炼黄金，他们不在乎派来的士兵是掉进炽热的岩浆还是坠落深海，只要还能攫取利益就会蜂拥而至。这也不是路炜达臆想，他们早就这么做了。路炜达突然站起来，往身上一顿乱拍。最后他摸到后屁股兜里一小枚硬块，又坐下了。他看了眼金世娟，小姑娘像是习惯了这套表演，目不斜视地看着海面上来来往往的汽艇。  
有人从海水淹没的滩涂捞出一架Zarya Ⅵ的外置离子炮，那是刘俊杰的，炮筒上的红色X被金世娟在中间涂了一只卡通青蛙。  
对，那也是金世娟的。  
但是从今天起这一切都将与金世娟无关了，她会被接走，会送去安全的后方，也许调养一段时间还能再接到别的任务，新的城市，新的队伍，新的机甲，新的战斗。路炜达略感欣慰地点点头，他坚信金世娟能过得更好，只要离开这个鬼地方。  
看，接她的人来了，大概是她在学院的校友，或者一同实习过的伙伴，也是那么年轻，齐整的作战服上印着佩戴绶带的猫头鹰。  
“嘿！”他们当中看上去最年长的那位朝两人摆手。金世娟表情有松动，但没离开椅子。  
那人开始对着上方喊话，路炜达听不懂因而没做声，奇怪的是小姑娘也没动静，她表情纠结，但就是不愿意回话。  
见他俩不肯回应，那人干脆放下旅行包，准备往上爬。他的同伴吓了一跳，纷纷围过去劝阻。  
还是个向导啊。路炜达听见更多围过来的人称呼那人为准将，这个年纪的准将也只能是向导了。他有点心软，也许是因为想起了程雅各，也许是那人认真的表情特别傻。于是路炜达站了起来，清了清嗓子，准备代表“山顶两人小分队”发言，这时他听见金世娟说：“不。”  
口音还有点怪，然而确实是清晰的普通话。  
“我不会走的。”这次她换了英语。  
至少底下的哨兵都听见了。其中一个还穿着军校制服的马上松开向导，自己戴上手套开始攀爬废墟。场面一下子失控了，他们拦不住一个铁了心要上去的哨兵，另一位执着的向导也跃跃欲试。金世娟猛地站起来，紧张地看着路炜达。  
“Diya，”她说，“我不走。”  
路炜达很想提醒她用错时态了，只是自己也一时没想到正确的时态是什么，就没出声。  
金世娟坚定地摇摇头，看了一眼已经爬到一半的哨兵，转身从废墟另一侧跳了下去。  
这把其他人吓坏了，已经忍了他俩很久的指挥官立刻下令“救援队”执行撤离任务，由于缺少必要的设备，他们不得不动用小型吊车将人送上来。另一批人赶去建筑后边搜索金世娟，做一些徒劳无用的尝试。路炜达被拉上吊车时心想，没有谁比他更清楚金世娟的本事以及她对基地的熟悉程度，小姑娘想躲起来可太轻松了，这帮傻子根本抓不住她。  
*  
过了很久路炜达才从问讯中听出自己想了解的信息，监察组问得口干舌燥，抓起空了的咖啡杯又放下，可惜现在所有人都忙着，没人来续杯。路炜达连咖啡都没喝到，所以也不打算同情一无所获的监察组，这帮人对他还算仁慈，也可能是因为在进房间前那位向导给他送来了新的肩章。路炜达满意地看着自己的一杠三星，然后才意识到这是联盟的军衔，不是解放军的。  
他没流露出别的情绪，反正监察组比他着急，何苦送对方一个把柄？  
“说实话，这玩意还挺好看的。”路炜达拨弄三颗并排的星星纽扣，“不过我也不是非得留下，一想到要和那帮高材生搭档我就浑身鸡皮疙瘩，整得高攀了似的，忒没劲。”  
要是他知道李琼也在镜子后面，用词可能会收敛些。  
“你们先前派来的那些人吧，厉害不厉害我没看出来，反正冲上去人就没了，我还寻思哎哟联盟空降的长官，不会吧，这就垮了？  
“……我觉得不能叫先锋，你们联盟都不派个懂中国话的来，就这，搁我们这儿叫炮灰。  
“……一茬儿一茬儿的，跟他妈割韭菜似的，知道啥叫韭菜吗？算了，看你也没吃过饺子。  
“……大老爷们儿上战场，这他妈回头一看还有个丫头片子……  
“你们下回能不能整点有用的，不能就撒手别管成吗？干涉那啥，内啥玩意，得了，也没个明白人，送完东西赶紧把人都撤走，他妈的碍事。”  
监察组终于发现自己鸡同鸭讲，纸杯一捏椅子哗啦啦一推就都走了。路炜达清了清嗓子，有点渴。  
“抽屉里有纸巾。”他听见广播里李琼的声音，“眼泪鼻涕擦一擦。”  
*  
他和李琼好像认识挺久了，实际上相处不过一年。李琼是真正的本地人，在上海市还没改造成上海基地的时候就在这里生活，出生、成长、学习、恋爱。她见过上海的繁华见过上海的没落，长官评价说李琼就好像从来没经历过战争，当别人都被无穷无尽的袭击拖垮心智，她还是能像以前一样化妆、上工、休息、打游戏，甚至她的网络直播间都换成了战地广播，也没见笑容从她脸上消失过。  
她原先就在路炜达的队伍里担任中方通讯员，后来临时调去电台顶班。上一位播音员到前线录素材时牺牲了，由于战区封锁，一直没补上来。李琼做着两份活，战况最紧急的时候播到嗓子都哑了，还在用甜美的语调转播大洋那头的娱乐新闻。  
路炜达听着听着就笑了。  
笑着笑着就哭了。  
他躲在宿舍里，队友们都在外面享用难得的丰盛午餐。那是野战军机甲部队上海总指挥所的最后一次聚餐，路炜达戴着耳机，在被窝里蜷着。到那天，整个上海战区能听懂李琼广播的人都凑不满一个连。外头还在喧哗，有人大声说联盟的支援马上就到了，大西洋战区一稳定，就能腾出人手反攻马来群岛；有人说你傻了吧，咱们的死活哪轮得到他们管，少派两个小孩儿来送死就行了；总指挥让他们说话注意点，联盟军校的孩子说不定修过中文课，军区政委——上周刚提拔的那个——让他们所有人都闭嘴，因为李琼开始放歌了。  
那是一首改编过的萨克斯独奏《卡萨布兰卡》，有人抱怨总台品位几十年如一日，立马被敲打收声。路炜达一个鲤鱼打挺撞到上床床板，顾不得额头疼，跨过房门外席地而坐的众人，冲向广播站。  
他一路狂奔，在脏兮兮的玻璃门前差点没刹住，险些撞上徘徊在那儿的另一个人。  
是金世娟，穿着作战训练服，背在身后的手中攥着几支花。  
路炜达哽住了，一口气差点喘不上来。他探头看花，金世娟转了个向不让他看。“哪来的？”路炜达好奇地问。  
“植物园。”金世娟撇嘴。  
植物园。路炜达甚至想不起上海基地还有这个地方，那应该是好久之前生化部的实验园区了，自从那帮书呆子也拿起武器，还有人在照管吗？  
“你干嘛，要给谁上坟？”  
金世娟的表情让路炜达觉得自己很粗鲁。  
“那你拔那么多菊花干什么？”  
金世娟看了看手里的花，垂头丧气。  
“算啦，”路炜达不禁埋怨翻译器太过智能，把他的意思传达得太好了，小姑娘不需要懂太多这些，花就是花，花都是美好的，“你要是赶着去约会我就不打扰你了。”  
说完他就跑进广播站，没再管身后的金世娟作什么反应。  
那天他没吃多少东西，也没喝酒，总指挥可能会在某个和平的未来从东海深处爬上来，拍他脑壳问他为什么不陪他们喝，人都要没了还不学着社会点。  
路炜达对此没什么遗憾，因为他那天冲进播音室，拔了李琼的硬盘，给整个上海基地听了一下午他私藏的千禧年网络金曲——虽然后来被李琼和政委混合双打，还被大伙围观。  
他还记得那天的笑声。  
一路好走，兄弟们。  
*  
上海总指挥所的最后一战——也就是后来他们称之为“龙坠”的那次战役，爆发的前夕路炜达刚收到来自好友们的生日祝福，徐秋林在通讯器里声音被电流搅得嘶哑，欧倚良则好很多。他们是最后拨通讯号的，谈话也从祝路炜达早日退休回老家结婚慢慢过渡到两人毕业之后会分配到哪支部队，“反正我不开机甲，我就是从监测站雷达上跳下去也不会开机甲。”欧倚良坚定地说，“真男人就裸奔上战场，我们三个注定只有黄瓜精开铁王八，他弱爆了。”  
“哦，你在监测站。”徐秋林冷静回怼，“那边还打雷了，肯定是亚利桑那，你泄露军情，你完了。”  
路炜达一边吃着李琼送给他的袖珍草莓蛋糕一边听他俩拌嘴，忽然听到基地外震耳欲聋的巨响。通讯中断了四秒，再度接通时徐秋林那边已经兵荒马乱。  
“他们要出发了。”徐秋林说，“全都上了。”  
“不是，你那儿除了伤残老兵还有人呢？”  
“……兹……兹……”  
徐秋林掉线了。  
“路炜达！走了！”外头警报乱炸，政委冲他房间吼了一嗓子。  
“那我走了啊。”路炜达赶紧撂了通讯。  
那一刻欧倚良说了什么的，但是路炜达没听见，等他想起来的时候，已经联系不上小兔子了。  
随着上海基地被摧毁，临近的杭州战略支援兵团也全军覆没，一队派在那里实习的军校生牺牲在防御战场上。他们没等来联盟的支援，向釜山基地发送的求救信号也被辐射云团隔绝了。  
路炜达被一块机甲碎片救下来，他抱着这唯一抓得到的漂浮物，被潮汐冲回海岸。  
大约一刻钟后，他清醒了点，脑子里不再被爆炸和惨叫侵扰，这还挺奇怪的，以他哨兵的能力，总该听到点什么。  
他什么也没听到，海浪冲刷遗弃了尸体和废铜烂铁的港口，世界却那么安静。  
从Zarya第五代开始肩甲下设计有供狙击手蹲伏的缝隙，是联盟遭遇闪虫之后作的改良，路炜达的任务就是在Zarya的掩护下命中虫后，只需一击，就能瓦解虫群的进攻。  
闪虫对电子信号非常敏感，为了保持隐蔽，狙击枪上不能装配任何探测和导航功能，除了对枪械本体的强化以及特殊子弹装填，路炜达能依靠的就是Zarya的判断。  
他瞄准了虫后，他确确实实瞄准了。当时他趴在Zarya的肩甲下，金世娟掩护着他，李義奭掩护着金世娟，他们找到了虫群的核心，他瞄准了虫后……  
他们被撕碎了。  
他手里还握着狙击枪，枪托砸坏了，他不记得逃生舱玻璃碎掉之前，李義奭有没有挣脱变形的废液管道。他感觉到温度快速流逝，也许是因为他脑袋上还插着几块玻璃碴子，这导致他浑身是血。  
血腥味他也闻不到，大概他的嗅觉和听觉一样消失了。  
世界好安静啊。  
拖着龙纹队旗的金世娟是他昏迷前看到的最后画面。  
*  
路炜达试了又试，还是没联系上任何人。他戴着上尉肩章，肩章充斥着迷茫。在这之后他会怎么样？总指挥部已经没了，从上海到重庆一路都是荒原废墟，东海战场再没有兄弟部队能接管他，联盟肯派舰船送他到西部高原东亚最后的人类据点吗？  
除了监察组，没有人过问他的去留，他漫无目的地走在海滩上，远处毒云遮蔽了晚霞，海面只有随波涛起伏的沉船碎片，了无生气。这样也好，他的耳朵暂时经不起吵闹，眼睛见不得强光，刚才那个向导——代号“Coma”的——试图给他做疏导。他说不必了，不是哨兵能力出问题，只是单纯的感官过载，不如给他找个医生。  
向导准将有翻译系统应当是听懂了，叽里咕噜说了一堆话，可惜路炜达听不懂。“你就说几点见医生吧。”他打断向导。  
向导比划了一个“7”，然后路炜达就被监察组带走了。  
他们还没满世界找他，那就是还没到七点，同时他们应当找到了金世娟，否则还是会把他抓回去问话。  
李琼。  
路炜达无奈地想，李琼一定知道金世娟在哪，说不定这会儿她俩正拿着翻译器，李琼给小姑娘讲他被监察组问哭了的事。呸，他才没哭，他就是眼里进怪兽了。  
他平时也不那样说话，很多人听着他的口音，总是先入为主。路炜达扪心自问，在队友面前他都尽量把普通话说标准，张嘴前先考量用词，以免翻译系统跑偏。可他没忍住，或许他就是想胡说八道，把监察组气走。  
或许他只是憋得太久，不吐不快罢了。  
*  
路炜达走过植物园遗迹时被医生逮捕，李琼和金世娟都在玻璃后面看着他，等他出来，李琼说请他俩吃宵夜。  
他们又爬上了废墟顶端，李琼自己带了小马扎。他们捧着罐头，趁所有人还在忙着接管基地，边吃边看没有星星和月亮的夜空。  
“你把钥匙藏哪里了？”李琼单刀直入。  
“吃了。”路炜达水来土掩。  
“屁，Fearless不是你抬回来的？”李琼紧追不舍。  
“我还是这丫头抬回来的呢。”路炜达战术迂回。  
李琼转而问金世娟：“你看见他把钥匙放哪里了？”  
“你们不能直接踹门吗？”路炜达问。  
“能踹开要钥匙干什么啦。”  
金世娟低头吃饭，没有参与的意思。  
“赶紧开门，现在飞机还能起飞，尽早送走还有得救。”  
“你是不是傻，现在能送哪啊，火葬场吗？”  
李琼没反驳他，安静吃了一会罐头。  
然后她又发问了：“那你把队旗藏哪了？”  
“你到底是不是来请我吃饭的。”  
“不是。”李琼的大眼睛被云层反射的光照得亮晶晶的，“路炜达，那面旗子很重要，你晓得吧？”  
“不懂。丢了。找不着。别烦我。”  
金世娟扒完自己的罐头，窝在她的破椅子上。这玩意居然没被拿走，大概真当垃圾了。她虔诚地把罐头摆正在膝头，像在做什么餐后祷告，比如感谢酸米饭之神赐予她的美好晚餐。  
她在李琼和路炜达的注视下默念完，站起来，又从废墟上跳下去。  
“唉，我吃完就走了，这回可不帮忙他们找人。”李琼唉声叹气。  
路炜达脑子嗡嗡地，说不出话。  
“你不愿意交出钥匙，那就不交吧，我跟他们谈妥了，由你看管治疗舱，反正短期内你是上不了战场的，先留在这里把伤养好，正好他们也缺个了解上海基地的人。这边指挥所还剩点人，都听你安排，送走也好，留下也好……那是银潮，不是普通的闪虫，路炜达，自己保重。”  
*  
路炜达把金世娟的破椅子搬了下来，找人要了一辆小推车，新来的那帮军校生又在到处嚷嚷，让他有点头痛，但他通过翻译系统向那位脸嫩的准将保证金世娟的安全。  
“Diya，我相信你，你也可以相信我。”孙炅佑——向导，目前这帮人里军衔最高的那位说道。  
路炜达对他有些回避，从他觉醒哨兵能力以来，还没让队友以外的向导接触过自己的精神图景。他在部队的训练方式和联盟军校不一样，“我不适应啊！”他这么敷衍道。孙炅佑神色有些黯淡，但没有阻止他离开。  
他推着小车从众人视线中消失，熟练地绕开可能布置了探测器的地方，在植物园的角落找到金世娟。小姑娘正在看一朵从焦土中顽强生长的怪异的花，见他来了，疑惑地歪头。  
“跟我去看他。”路炜达也歪头。金世娟笑了，乖巧地走在他身后。他们之间还是没话说，李琼以前时不时能和她说几句，要么就是和她一起来的同乡战友能说上话，上海基地的老队员们有心搭讪小姑娘，最后也没能聊过三句半。  
他们走到原机械部的大楼外，这里到处是电子元件，自然没能从银潮中幸免。  
路炜达想，他这辈子都不会忘记那些泛着金属光泽的巨型虫子，关于它们是如何破开坚硬的机甲，如何咬碎缆线，如何啃噬战场上每一个人……但有些东西是银潮也啃不动的。  
路炜达在一处钢筋裸露的墙角踢了踢，俯身拉开一道落满泥灰的活板门。他钻进去，滑下爬梯，让金世娟把椅子扔下来，随后他们一起来到厚重的防火门前。这道门需要密码，联盟肯定破解了，下一道也需要，他们肯定也破解了……直到第七道门，光滑的平面只能看见隐约的边框线，正中央有钥匙孔。这就是李琼想从他那儿问出的答案。  
“你确定要进去吗？”路炜达回头看金世娟，“里面可能不太好看，你懂吧，男人的裸体之类的。”  
金世娟神色镇定：“解剖课见过了。”  
路炜达扒开椅子上的坐垫，这玩意破破烂烂的确实不起眼，但他没想到钥匙竟然藏住了，他朝金世娟竖起大拇指，金世娟礼尚往来回了一个。  
滑动门后是漆黑的密封舱室，路炜达打开探照灯，光线也只能照亮前方的一小片扇形区域。这里摆满了旧型号的治疗舱，在联盟眼里可能跟不上时代了，对路炜达来说却是医疗部被摧毁之后最好的选择。他们挨个看过去，没有路炜达说得那么夸张，毕竟有些人整个下半身都没了，啥也看不到。金世娟一言未发，路过熟悉的人时只稍微停留几秒。原上海总指挥部能找到的还有口气的都在这里了，肢体残缺不全，或生命迹象几乎为零。最后几个治疗舱里是机甲部队的驾驶员，路炜达的队友，金世娟的队友，他们被机甲保护着，身体没有太多损伤，恢复却更加无望。  
“等这里电力稳定了，我就去找李琼帮忙要资料，咱们自己升级治疗舱，先治好生理问题，再解决心理问题。”路炜达晃着探照灯。  
金世娟把手放在李義奭的治疗舱上，点点头。  
“用不了太久。”路炜达对自己保证。  
*  
后来他在废墟彻底被清理前又爬了一趟，把那块包着布的钢板也拿了下来，已经和他熟悉起来的新机甲部队队员纷纷跑来围观这块路炜达的宝贝钢板，结果发现只是一块普通的机甲碎片，顿时大感失望。  
“唉，傻狍子们。”路炜达刷地抖了抖那块破布，“看这儿啊！”  
红旗在他手中展开，尽管已千疮百孔，却还能看见黑色巨龙矫健的身姿。  
交还队旗那天路炜达总觉得心里空落落的，看着重建中的上海基地，原有的设计都被推翻，军徽被妥善收好，换上联盟的猫头鹰徽章。他不想参加新队旗交接仪式——反正也没人非要他去。  
于是他又晃到存放治疗舱的房间外，犹豫着要不要进去。  
这时他隔着厚厚的密封舱室听见里头响动，他张大嘴巴，想喊人，手却不受控制地先把门打开了。  
已经修整过的舱室焕然一新，灯光随之开启，照亮了那个刚爬出治疗舱，还有些不清醒地拍着脑门的身影。  
时隔三个月，上海机甲部队曾经的防御机甲驾驶员李義奭率先清醒过来，迎接他的是楼上传来的和他毫无关系的雷鸣般的掌声，和路炜达傻呵呵的熊抱。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你没看懂：  
> 时间线大致在徐秋林和欧倚良还在实习期间（对应第一赛季末），上海-首尔防线遭遇敌情，他们被那一次袭击冲散了。  
> 因为情报出错，路炜达没能狙杀虫王，他和金世娟幸存下来，试图从联盟手里救下生死未卜的队友们。  
> 在旧基地的密室里，李義奭最早“复活”，是他救了路炜达，虽然那时候他们还不太熟悉。  
> CN的防线本不允许联盟插手，在基地被毁后，军方作出撤离决定，将东部平原全线让出，联盟遂派机甲部队支援。  
> 路炜达应该追上大部队，执行另外的任务，保护后方平民，但对他来说，留在上海基地更加重要。  
> 以上只是一些没什么用的讲解，拖了三个月才发就没赶上好时候:(
> 
> 以及，路炜达的精神向导是狍子。


End file.
